Playboy (HunHan)
by laaluu94
Summary: Memberikan ciuman yang menggairahkan menjadikan kan mu panas dan yang membuat mu masuk perangkap ku, dan mendesahkan namaku, itu tujuan ku . Hunhan
1. Chapter 1

**PLAYBOY**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Exo Members**

 **Hurt/Drama/Romance**

 **Rated M**

 **HunHan**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Prolog.**

Jangan angkat dering telpon

Jangan balas pesan

Biarkan semua nya memenuhi notification handphone, biarkan dan buat dia khawatir.

Lalu,

Meminta maaf, memberikan ciuman, melontarkan hal manis itulah kemampuan ku.

Dan,

Ketika dia khawatir, menanyakan kabar, memberikan perhatian. Dan sampai ketika dia Marah lalu pada akhirnya pun meminta maaf .

Abaikan

Buat apa aku peduli?

.

.

.

.

Entah itu sebuah keberuntungan atau kemalangan bertemu dengan pria sepertiku, sama hal nya wiski kau hanya mendapatkan kebahagiaan sesaat, dan berakhirnya dengan mu merasakan sakit dan mual semalaman.

Dan juga menyebabkan kecanduan, Kau juga harus ingat, kau bahagia Dan sakit secara bergulir.

Aku buruk, ya.

Kau selalu memberitahukan sesuatu yang harus kulakukan, kau mengaturku untuk menjadi orang yang baik. Dan itu hal yang harus aku langgar.

Memangnya kau siapa mengatur hidupku?

Permainan memang belum sampai inti, dan kau belum tau apa itu _baik._

Setiap hari aku menemukan seseorang dengan type kesepian yang berbeda. Tetapi yang mereka butuhkan hanya sebuah pelukan hangat,

 _dariku._

.

.

.

Ketika bertemu dan memberikan ciuman menggairahkan menjadikan kan mu panas dan yang membuat mu masuk perangkap ku, menjerat badan mu mendesahkan namaku dibawah kendali tubuhku.

Itu yang aku butuhkan dari mu.

Hanya itu?

Ya, itu keahlian ku.

Dan itu tujuan nya, kau masuk permainan inti.

.

.

.

Aku tidak bisa berhenti, begitupun dengan mu, kau tidak ingin kehilangan ku.

Iya kan?

Sayang,

.

.

.

.

Playboy - EXO

TBC

A/n : mungkin ini akan diambil dari sudut si playboy aka Sehun.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

 **PLAYBOY**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Exo Members**

 **Hurt/Drama/Romance**

 **Rated M**

 **HunHan**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Pagi hari Kwanghee Senior High School.

Teriakan memenuhi koridor sekolah memanggil nama seseorang dengan dua kalimat.

Oh Sehun

Oh Sehun

Oh Sehun

Nama nya di agung agung kan oleh setiap orang, berteriak seperti memuji Tuhan. Memang siapa Oh Sehun itu?

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Seorang laki laki tampan berdecak, menaikkan volume musik yang di dengarnya melalui headseat yang bersemayan ditelinga nya. Berjalan dengan wajah sombong, mata lurus kedepan, tatapan tajam, dan muka datarnya.

Oh Sehun

Populer, Tampan, Sangat Berkecukupan, Pintar, dan wajah datar mempesonanya.

Itulah beberapa tanggapan siswa maupun siswi SMA Kwanghee.

Namun, yang satu ini juga cukup terkenal.

PlayBoy

Itu juga terkenal dari Oh Sehun, berapa banyak gadis yang sudah meyandang status sebagai mantan nya, dan gadis yang tidak _perawan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kalian dengar semua teriakan itu, nama yang selalu diteriakan, pujian pujian yang keluar dari mulut siswa dan siswi SMA Kwanghee.

Oh Sehun

Itu nama ku setiap pagi hari nama itu adalah hal wajib yang harus diperdengarkan oleh semua orang di sekolahku. Yah, itu wajar siapa yang tidak terpesona dengan ku.

Aku Tampan, keren, kaya, dan mempesona. Kalian lihat lah padahal aku hanya berjalan dengan biasa dan wajah datar saja sudah heboh seperti ini. _cih_

Oh iya, kalian jangan berpikir aku ini terlalu percaya diri. Kalian juga harus dengar pujian mereka,

 _Sehun Tampan_

 _Sehun Keren_

 _Oh lihat bibir nya Sehun ahh aku ingin menciumnya_

 _Melihat punggung nya saja aku ingin pingsan_

 _Aku pikir Dewa Zeus sangat marah karena kalah tampan dengan Sehun_

 _Bahu tegap nya aku ingin bersandar disana_

 _Ya tuhan Sehun kau benar benar Tampan_

 _Bahkan jika dia ingin aku mendesahkan namanya tanpa dibayar pun aku ingin jika dengan Sehun._

Ckckck

Apa kalian pikir mereka terlalu berlebihan? Aku rasa tidak, Pujian itu benar dan memang pantas untukku,

Oh Sehun

.

.

.

Jam istirahat

Waktu bagi semua orang untuk makan, minum, dan melakukan hal yang _menyenangkan._

Aku juga melakukan hal menyenangkan,

Tubuh, Paha, Payudara, Vagina.

Menyentuh, Meremas, Menjilat, Menciumnya.

Itu hal menyenangkan, makanan ku di setiap jam istirahat dimulai.

Kali ini, kalian harus lihat

Wanita cantik yang berada dibawahku dan mendesahkan namaku ini _**Luhan**_ perempuan yang baru beberapa menit yang lalu menjadi kekasih ku. Dia cantik seperti barbie keturunan china dengan mata rusa berbinar indah ini sudah lama aku melihatnya sedang menyediri dibawah pohon dibelakang taman sekolah dengan pandangan kosong nya.

Tapi, beberapa kali juga aku sering melihat nya menatapku secara diam diam, tersenyum merona ketika ku balik menatap dengan senyum tipis-menyeringa- terhadapnya.

Orang kesepian, Korban, Mangsa Baru ku.

Dengan menyatakan suatu pernyataan, tersenyum manis, berlutut dihadapannya, dan memegang tangannya.

"Aku pikir aku tertarik dengan mu, would you be my Girlfriend, Noona Lu?"

Lihatlah hanya dengan pernyataan itu saja sudah merubah warna muka nya yang putih pucat menjadi merah seperti tomat. Efek yang luar biasa . iya kan?

Berawal memberikan kecupan, lumatan, ciuman panas. Dengan mudah nya dia memberikan lubang suci nya terhadap ku.

Di gudang sekolah, di atas meja berdebu mengangkang dibawah kendaliku. Tusukan Tusukan kenjatanan ku di vagina yang bercampur dengan cairan putih dan darah _perawannya._ Mendesahkan, dan Meneriakkan nama ku.

"Ahhh, sehh...hunnhh"

Oh sudah berapa kali dia orgasme? Apa kau begitu menikmatinya? Ya, tentu karena aku Oh Sehun . HaHa

.

.

.

.

Melihat layar handphone ku 12 panggilan tak terjawab, 5 pesan belum ku baca. Handphone itu terus berdering. Meminta ku untuk menjawabnya, melihat nama yang tertera disana menekan tombol merah, mengubah mode sound ke silent handphone ku dan mengabaikannya.

Buat apa aku peduli?

 _ **Luhan**_

Wanita itu sudah menjadi kekasih ku selama 3 hari belakangan ini.

Melirik sebentar ke wanita yang berada si sampingku tertidur lelap di ranjang hotel dengan tubuh telanjangnya.

Memakai kembali bajuku dan menaikan celana jeans yang kupakai dan pergi meninggalkan wanita itu.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun, kenapa tidak menjemputku? Kau juga semalam tidak mengangkat telpon dan membalas pesanku, kenapa?"

"Aku minta maaf semalam aku sibuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah dan itu banyak sekali, Luhan"

"Hm, lalu kenapa tadi tidak menjemputku? Kemarin kan kau sudah janji akan menjemput ku. Ish"

"Aku lupa, besok aku jemput dan antar pulang ya?"

"Selalu seperti itu lupa, lupa, lupa. Banyak alasan bilang saja kau malas kan menjemput ku?"

"Aku janji besok"

Menarik tangan Luhan, membiarkan nya duduk dipangkuan ku, menyelipkan rambut panjang terurai yang lembut ke belakang telinga nya. Memberikan kecupan di kening, pipi, dan berakhir dibibir melumat, mengigit, menjamah bibirnya.

"Nghh.. Sehunhhh.. Lepasshh"

Tidak aku belum puas, terus melahap bibirnya .

"Sehunnhhh.."

Melepaskan tautan bibir kita karena luhan sudah kehabisan napas, dan menyisakan air liur di sudut bibirnya. Mengusap dan membersihkan sudut bibir nya. Dan terakhir mengecup nya.

"Aku janji besok akan ku jemput, Sayang"

"Iya, aku minta maaf ya sehun sudah berteriak"

Ohh lihat pipi merah merona nya, dan pada akhirnya dia juga yang meminta maaf. Gampang kan mengatasi wanita. Merayu sedikit, memberikan sentuhan sudah _bertekuk lutut._

"Hm, ingin melanjutkan yang tadi, di apartementku?"

Mengangguk malu malu, haha

Kenapa dengan bicara iya saja susah. Wanita mau mau tapi malu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/n : maaf untuk telat update nya banget;(, dan mengecewakan untuk chapter ini. Aku akan usahain chapter depan cepat. Berhubung laptop rusak aku nulis dan publish lewat hp jadi sedikit rumit-.-. Dan makasih banget yang udah baca ff ini foll, fav, dan riview nya ya^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

 **PlayBoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Exo Members**

 **Hurt/Drama/Romance**

 **Rated M**

 **...**

 **HunHan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehun mau kemana?"

"Pulang"

"Tunggu, maksudmu kau meninggalkan ku dalam keadaan seperti ini"

"Ya,"

"Sehun kau bercanda, badan ku pegal, bagian bawahku juga sakit. Kau juga merobek baju ku, dan ini sudah malam, Sehun"

"Apa peduli ku, lagi pula bukankah kau yang mengajak ku ke hotel dan meminta ku untuk memuaskan lubang mu itu?"

"Ya itu memang keinginan ku, tapi itu aku lakukan untuk memperbaiki hubungan kita"

"Tidak ada yang perlu di perbaiki, kita sudah selesai. _Byun baekhyun._ "

"Tapi Sehun aku tidak mau, belum 1 minggu kita resmi jadi sepasang kekasih kau ingin kita selesai"

Lihat, wanita cantik dan manis dengan eyeliner nya yang sudah luntur ini menangis di kaki ku, terisak isak dengan tubuh telanjang nya memohon kepada ku. _Dasar Jalang._

"Aku bosan, kau tidak pernah memuaskan ku"

"Tapi, aku selalu berusaha untuk memuaskan mu. Dan Ini pengalaman pertama ku berhubungan dengan laki laki hingga sejauh ini Sehun, aku tidak mau"

"Bangunlah, percuma kau berlutut seperti ini. Kita selesai"

"Tidak Sehun!"

"Akan ku kirim baju kesini, dan ku pesan kan taksi"

"Tapi Sehun, aku tidak mau kita selesai dan _aku tidak mau kehilangan mu"_

Ya, tentu Siapa yang mau kehilangan laki laki seperti ku? Jawaban nya pasti _tidak ada._

"Lalu kau ingin aku untuk apa?"

"Selalu disisiku Sehun, apapun akan ku lakukan untuk mu, _hanya untukmu"_

"Apapun? Hanya untuk ku?"

"Ya, Sehun. Apapun hanya untuk mu"

"Berdiri dan bersihkan tubuhmu, akan ku telpon pegawai untuk mengirimkan pakaian yang layak dan ku antar kau pulang"

"Tapi, kau tidak akan meninggalkan ku kan,Sehun?"

"Ya, baekhyun"

Bukankah aku laki laki yang baik? Seharusnya mereka semua beruntung bisa menjadi wanitaku, Mendapatkan kenikmatan dan pengalaman _baru._

.

.

.

.

Byun Baekhyun. Wanita cantik dengan tubuh seksi nya adalah wanita baru ku, aku bertemu dengan nya di pojok meja cafe langgananku. Menyidiri dan menangis seorang diri. Berjalan menghampirinya, Memberikan selembar tissue dan bertanya.

"Tidak baik, wanita cantik dan manis menangis seorang diri dipojok meja cafe. ada masalah?"

Dia memandang ku iris matanya bagaikan _anjing yang belum makan_ penuh amarah karena kelaparan, tajam dan menusuk. tapi, masih terkesan jinak dan _menggemaskan._

"Oh Sehun, kalo kau ingin tahu namaku. dan kau?"

Mengulurkan tanganku aku berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum _manis, sangat manis._ wanita ini masih menatapku tanpa memberikan respon yang berarti hanya tatapan nya. dan itu membuatku _tertarik._

Menunggu detik demi detik tangan ku hanya mengambang diudara tanpa respon. Menarik Kembali dan meletakannya pada saku celanaku.

"Oh baiklah, jika aku boleh berbicara lagi. Make up mu rusak, aku sarankan untuk menghapus nya. kau terlihat yah sedikit menyeramkan. aku memberimu beberapa helai tisuue lagi untuk membersihkannya, Aku permisi"

Cara menaklukkan wanita. Bersikap peduli dan perhatian adalah langkah pertama. Tidak peduli respon yang diberikan tetap berikan senyuman terbaik, pasti akan luluh. kalian tidak percaya?. Aku Oh Sehun akan membuktikan. Lihat!.

Meninggalkannya dengan jalan perlahan dan memberikan senyuman terakhir dan usapan pada pundaknya. Aku meninggalkannya.

Langkah Pertama

.

.

.

Langkah Kedua

.

.

.

Langkah Keti-

.

.

.

"Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. Sehun"

Tuh kan, Apa kalian tidak percaya bahwa aku adalah Oh Sehun _Sang Penakluk Wanita._

Menoleh dan cukup memberi anggukan, kalian juga harus ingat bahwa aku Oh Sehun. Harga diri ku tinggi dan mahal. Berbalik dan berjalan kembali.

"Sehun, Terima Kasih. uhmm.."

"Ada beberapa masalahku.. Sehun.. tun-tunggu"

Oh baiklah nada memohon nya. aku berbalik dan menunjukan wajah penuh tanda tanya seakan aku laki laki polos yang tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataan terakhirnya.

"Aku punya beberapa masalah, Sehun. Jika kau ingin tahu.."

Tersenyum lebar dan aku kembali mengangguk, berjalan dan duduk di kursi bersebrang dengan meja tempat Baekhyun duduk dikursinya.

"Ya, Masalah apa? Jika kau ingin berbagi.."

Baekhyun Tersenyum dengan pipi merah nya yang seperti cabe busuk dipasar. Memulainya dengan tersenyum dan tergagap dia bercerita tentang masalahnya.

Banyak. Banyak masalah yang Baekhyun hadapi. Dia tinggalkan oleh lelaki nya. Yang lebih memilih wanita lain yang lebih cantik daripadanya. _itu menurutnya._ Diusir dari rumah dan dipecat dari pekerjaannya.

Sebagai laki laki yang baik. Aku mendengarkan nya dan terus memperhatikannya. sekarang kursi yang kududuki sudah berpindah tempat tepat di samping kursi yang Baekhyun duduki. Merangkul dan memberikan usapan pada punggung nya. aku bertingkah benar benar seperti malaikat laki laki tampan bersayap yang turun dari langit ke-delapan. Aku adalah Malaikat Untuk Baekhyun.

Sejak itu, Hak paten Baekhyun wanita ku. aku berjanji akan selalu disampingnya dan memberikan kekuatan. walaupun dia lebih tua dari ku. aku bertingkah seolah aku adalah seorang berkepala tiga. Dewasa, baik, dan selalu menjaganya.

Itu yang aku Ucapkan dan _janjikan_ pada Baekhyun.

.

.

Dan Itu adalah cara kedua untuk menaklukkan wanita.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejujurnya aku tidak terlalu suka keramaian. Tapi, jika Luhan sudah merengek dan meminta sesuatu, aku harus apa? Setidaknya ini kan tidak gratis. Di cafe yang _ramai._ Lihat Luhan sedang menikmati ice cream strawbery cups nya, aku hanya memandanginya dan sesekali membersihkan sisa cream disudut bibirnya. Ini sudah cups ke duanya.

"Berhenti luhan, nanti kau akan punya masalah dengan perutmu"

"Tidak, sehun ini sangat nikmat. Mama selalu melarang dan memarahiku jika aku menikmati ice cream"

"Iya sayang aku tau, tapi ini sudah ke dua kali"

"1 cups lagi ya, aku janji akan melakukan apapun. Tapi, kau juga harus janji untuk tutup mulut dihadapan orang tua ku"

"Sudah luhan, ini yang terakhir tidak ada 1 cups lainnya. Aku juga tidak janji bisa tutup mulut"

"Ayolah sehun, kau tidak asik"

Oh dia merajuk bibir nya dimajukan hingga beberapa centi. _Imut._

"Baiklah aku akan kasih 1 cups ice cream, jika kau memberikan ku ciuman selama 15 menit"

"10 menit saja bagaimana? Hanya 1 cups kecil, sehun"

"Kecil atau besar sama saja 1 cups"

"Ish, menyebalkan. Oke oke 15 menit, dasar licik"

"Sayang, untuk tutup mulut ke orang tua mu, bagaimana? Itupun tidak gratis"

"Apa?"

"Ya, tidak gratis. Selesai berciuman, bagaimana jika kita bercinta?"

"Sehun! Kau ini kemarin kan sudah, bahkan bagian bawahku saja masih sakit dan lecet pula"

"Oh, yasudah. Aku tidak akan tutup mulut"

"Yang benar saja, kau itu mau aku dikurung dikamar. Dan kau tidak akan bertemu dengan ku lagi?"

Kenapa tidak? Bertemu atau tidak pun itu bukan masalah untuk ku. Lagi pula memangnya kau penting sekali apa?

"Dan kau juga tidak bisa mencium ku, bahkan kau juga tidak bisa bercinta dengan ku lagi. Mau?"

Tambahan kalimat yang tepat, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menikmati tubuhnya itu. Buat apa dia menjadi wanitaku jika aku tidak menikmatinya . iya kan?

"Oke, aku tutup mulut"

"Yeayy, makasih _Sehuniee"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ketika malam hari aku ingin tidur, aku mendapatkan sebuah pesan dari Luhan dia bilang,

 _ **Sehun jemput aku ya nanti, ingat jangan sampai lupa lagi**_

Aku membalas iya. Mungkin juga tidak aku bisa beralasan kalau aku kesiangan atau apalah. Lagi pula aku merasa _rajin_ sekali harus menjemput wanita. Ewh.

Beberapa menit aku membalas pesan luhan, handphone ku bergetar lagi. Pesan baru dari Baekhyun.

 _ **Kemarin teman ku bilang dia melihat mu dengan perempuan rambut nya ikal panjang, tubuhnya mungil di Cafe kalian sedang makan. Aku pikir temanku salah liat. Iya kan Sehun?**_

Cafe? Rambut Ikal Panjang? Oh, Luhan!

Aku membalas nya "Ya, mungkin teman mu salah liat" menimbang nimbang apakah aku harus mengirimnya atau menggantinya dengan "Ya, jika memang itu aku. Kenapa baekhyun?"

Pada akhirnya aku memilih opsi pertama. Mungkin belum saatnya aku melepas baekhyun, karena yah dia cukup agresif di ranjang dan aku suka.

Ada beberapa pesan juga yang belum aku baca. aku pikir mereka juga sama hanya untuk mengatakan untuk mengantarnya pergi entah kemana atau sekedar sapaan rindu. Mengabaikannya, aku berbaring di ranjang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ada saat nya aku berpikir, kenapa aku bisa menjadi seperti ini? Menyakiti hati wanita, melukai nya, menodainya. Kenapa?

Ketika melihat wanita selain ibuku tentu nya aku tidak merasa sakit, entah kenapa.

Disaat umurku 14 tahun. Papah meninggalkan ku dan mama hanya untuk wanita polos, kesepian, yang tinggal di panti asuhan. Dia bilang itu cinta pertamanya. Meninggalkan mamah yang menangis dalam diam.

Aku mendengarnya, Malam itu. Teriakan dan tangisan mama adalah hal yang sulit aku dengar seperti dengungan nyamuk yang menganggu itupun lebih dan sangat menganggu. Papah membawa koper besar, saat itu mama berlutut dan memegang kakinya dia hanya diam dan terus berjalan. Secara tidak langsung menyeret mama dengan kakinya. membiarkan mama seperti mengepel lantai dengan tubuhnya.

Disaat sampai pintu utama jalan keluar papa mencoba menarik mama, beberapa kali mencoba hingga emosi nya sudah datang di ayunkan kakinya seakan menendang bola dengan keras pada saat pertandingan final sepak bola. Mama terlempar beberapa langkah dan menambah volume suara tangisannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/n : ada yang masih inget? maaf. perlu aku ingetin lagi kayaknya ff ini mungkin akan diambil dari sudut si playboy alias Oh Sehun. jadi semuanya Oh Sehun Pov. Mungkin:v


End file.
